It's not a big deal, Boruto
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: Boruto had a bedwetting accident, but Naruto told him that it is not a big deal because he will eventually outgrow it


"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your father, where is he? "

Boruto struggled to free himself from the testbed which he is tied into "Ugh, I don't know"

The mysterious man pulled out a pistol from it's holster and pointed it to Boruto's head.

"I ask once again, where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I ALREADY SAID I DON'T KNOW WHERE IS HE!!!"

"Then, you are no longer valuable for me."

The man cocked the pistol, ready to fire. "Any last words?"

Boruto didn't answer, he started to sweat and tears started to form in his eyes, knowing that his life would come to an end.

"BLAM!!!"

\--0123456789--

"DADDY!! HELP ME!!"

Boruto woke up, instantly get up into sitting position and breath heavily.

"What!? I'm still alive!?"

He find himself back in his warm and dark bedroom, not in a military base.

Boruto still breathe heavily, realizing that it was just a dream, or a nightmare to be exact. He is still crying and sweating a lot, he can't believe that it was just a nightmare, a very scary nightmare.

Boruto calmed himself, he is a thirteen year old boy, not a three-year old baby that needs attention all the time. So he tried to calm himself down, and go back to sleep. Perhaps he could continue his dream, survive the gunshot, and gave the mysterious man a lesson.

But he realized something, something wet and cold on his bed, or to be more precise, it is on his pajamas

"Dammit, NOT AGAIN!!"

Boruto yelled loudly, his bed is soaked. It's the third time this week he wet the bed, and he is lucky his parents or little sister didn't know about his "accident"

But this time, he is not so lucky. Previously, he could find a new bedsheets in his wardrobe and replace them without any of his parents knowledge. And put the wet sheets in the washing machine and wash them by himself. But since he yelled loudly, Naruto recognized that, and Naruto came into Boruto's bedroom.

Boruto was actually expecting his mom to come, but instead of his mother, his father that came.

Naruto himself, actually just come home from his office. He is tired, sleepy, and hungry. He just wanted to go to the kitchen and make some instant noodle for himself, but he heard Boruto's yell, so he came to his bedroom.

"Boruto?"

Boruto started to sweat again, thinking his father will scold him. Because he is a thirteen year old boy, not a baby, He shouldn't wet the bed like this, He even had his own Driver's License, which shows that he is mentally mature.

Naruto himself is confused. He walked slowly to Boruto's bed, and soon his mental question was answered when he saw a large wet patch on Boruto's bed.

"Boruto, did you just...? "

Boruto can't help but crying realizing how childish he was, his self-esteem was destroyed, his father will scold him, all of his friends will know, and all of them (plus Sai) will gave him a nickname "Boruto The Bedwetter" or even worse than that

But instead of scolding, Naruto rubbed his hand on Boruto's back, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay, Accidents do happen. You will eventually outgrow it"

Naruto gave Boruto a hug, he didn't even care about his own clothes. He tried to comfort him and improve his self-confidence. Boruto can't help but relax and enjoy the warmth of Naruto's hug, he never been so secure and comfortable since Naruto become a Hokage.

"Dad, I-I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, you're still thirteen, accidents happen in your age"

"But I'm a thirteen year old boy, not a baby, and I just, I just wet my bed like a baby" Boruto is still crying

"You're not the only one, Boruto. I used to wet my bed, once."

"Dad, please, you don't have to lie to make me feel better"

"No, it's true. "

Naruto let go of the hug

"Really? How did it happen?"

"It all started when I was doing a mission along with my team to investigate about a plane crash, which crashed because of hijacking. At night, We made a tent, and then we have to take shifts. Before my shift I drank a lot of soda, and it made me need to use the restroom really bad during my shift, and after my shift is over, I completely forgot about using the restroom, I just go to the tent and sleep. And after that, I wet my bed. Aunt Sakura and Uncle Sasuke laughed a lot seeing me like that. Huh, that happened when I was 17. _Seventeen_ Year old, Boruto. Yet some of my friends know that,"

"So is that really happen?"

"Yup, go ask Aunt Sakura if you didn't believe it. I'm sure she will laugh the time you asked for it"

Boruto can't help but feel a little better, knowing that he is not the only kid who wet the bed.

"In fact, according to the survey I done yesterday, 5 percent of twelve year old childrens in Hidden Leaf Village still wet the bed"

"So I'm not the only one?"

"Yup"

Boruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Boruto, go change your clothes. I will replace the bedsheets for you."

Naruto quickly replace the bedsheets, Boruto took a new set of pajamas and then he went to the bathroom and changed his clothes with it.

After that Naruto went to the kitchen, he made not one but two bowls of instant noodles, one for himself and the other one for Boruto. Hopefully it will make Boruto feel a lot better.


End file.
